


Shadows of A Lost Night

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [16]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hallucinations, Panic, Sleep Deprivation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: After a night of not sleeping, Kenny sees something terrifying.(Whumptober Day 16: Hallucinations)(Kenny and Butters are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 5





	Shadows of A Lost Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Hallucinations, sleep deprivation, fainting, panic

After a long night of work and catching up on missing assignments for school with no sleep whatsoever, Kenny had to return the next day just so she didn’t fall even more behind.

However, in retrospect, this may not have been the best idea.

Upon arriving at the school, a wave of exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, and as she slunk into her desk in 1st period, something… strange in the corner of her eyes. 

Of course, it could have just been any old shadow, there were plenty in the room. 

But then, why were its legs so long? 

And why did it have glowing red eyes?

She blinked a few times, but it didn’t disappear. She decided to just shrug it off and hope that it would go away on its own.

* * *

It wasn’t gone. 

By 3rd period, it was still there, and it was honestly starting to freak her out.

Butters had noticed her staring out the window during a video. It didn’t bother him at first, since she seemed to be listening to the video and writing stuff down accordingly. But there was this feeling in the back of his mind that he just couldn’t shake. A feeling that was telling him that something was wrong. 

After the video ended, the rest of the class headed out to the halls, chatting about whatever was on their minds. Butters stayed behind, and Kenny just didn’t seem to notice. 

He gently shook her shoulder, hoping to guide her back to the current timeframe. Instead, she froze, her hands wildly shaking. And in almost no time, she fell out of her seat and into Butters’ lap, a feeble attempt at stopping her from seriously hitting her head on the ground.

It was just the 2 of them in the room, and the silence was getting louder and louder.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kenny woke up and clung to Butters’ coat, crying softly.

“Hey, Kenny, calm down. It’s ok. It’s alright. You’re safe with me.”

“You didn’t see.”

“...see what?”

“There are these… shadows. They’re pretty freaky looking, and they-”

“Did you sleep last night?”

“Why does that matter?”

“You’re probably tired. I should know. Sometimes, if I don’t sleep for a while, I kinda see things too.”

“...well, it didn’t go away.”

“Well, it sounds like you need some rest. Tell you what. I’ll order lunch from GrubHub, we’ll eat in one of the practice rooms and you might be able to sleep.”

Kenny stood up shakily and grabbed her bag.

“...maybe another day? Sorry, I just have some missing work to catch up on. But maybe on a day where I’m not so busy?”

“Yeah, whatever works for you.”


End file.
